The last cry hurts the most
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: These are going to be a bunch of short stories of the 1st and 2nd season characters off of the TV Show Digimon. They are going through many situations. Does contain Language, Violence and substance abuse. Youve been warned!First one is About Tai. Enjoy
1. Tai : Deleiverance doesn't deleiver

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I just write and use them so I can express my feelings. Well, this one is goin to be a set of stories down in the lives of the digidestined, and how each and every person struggles in different aspects. First one I'm doing is on Taichi. You will have to assume what his problem is. Please R&R. -

Tai: Deliverance doesn't deliver itself...

Tai sat in his roomy apartment. He never actually liked being by himself. Ever. Even when he's around other people, like the digidestined. Agumon was his only 'real' friend. Now he was gone. Tai and the rest of the group had left their partners, because they defeated the notorious forces that haunted the Digital World.

His kitchen, he concluded, needed more space and knick knacks, as funny as it sounds. It was true, it was very small and bare, something that Tai had never really cared much to actually do. Then again he never did a lot either. His interest in life grew very bland. Life seem to take him by the arm, bitterly, and smashed him against the wall, shattering everything he had made for himself. All because that unfortunate day, he let his sister get hurt in the Digital World. He wishes he hadn't have been there when he saw his mom's face. She slapped him in the face, followed by TK's anger.

Then as he left the hospital, hurt, down and tired . Sora, his best friend and his ex girlfriend, had finally found him. Then the following words had been echoing through his head, after she told him what she thought of him. " Tai, how could you let something happen to Kari? " asked Sora, as tears rolled down her face.

He stood in awe. He was about to respond when she interrupted his process of responding. " Good job Tai! You really fucked up. Why can't you be more like Matt? Responsibility, Tai. You abuse it. Why? I dunno Tai, why don't you tell me, huh? Sorry Tai but I can't see you anymore, you scare me... leave me alone!" cried Sora has her breathe became heavy, as if the pain was too much to bare.

Tai ran for his life. Street light posts blur past, as Tai felt the warm substance fill in his eyes. Why am I crying, Thought Tai, as his pace quickened. Why am I always ... as Tai trailed off, he thought of his last resort. His choice is too run away. He thought he would do it later, while his mom and dad won't be home.

He made it awkwardly to his parents apartment. He gathered his stuff, as he entered his boarding room from his parents. He left a lot of stuff from the previous night outing in the digital world. He gathered his soccer bag, and put several articles of clothing in it. He saw the picture of him and Sora playing soccer together. She's right, why can't I be more like Matt ? thought Tai, as he sat on the corner of his unmade bed. Tears rolled off his face. He took the frame apart and ripped apart the side he was on, leaving Sora on the other. He also found the rest of the pictures of him and Sora and did the same for all.

After he accomplished that, he put all of the pictures of Sora in an envelope and wrote ' Sorry for wasting precious moments with you. It won't ever happen again. Tai.' and sealed it.

He gathered other objects that he either knew he could pawn off, or use as a necessity. Finally he was down pretty much to nothing financially, when he found his digivice. It had blue , outer designs, ranging from navy blue to a faint blue, and next was a crest. Courage. "Ha!" laughed Tai, as tears rolled down his face, " I guess I won't ever need this again, cause I obviously proven that I'm not strong enough..."

As Tai trailed off into a new world of sorrow and grief, his digivice turned into many numbers of data, and disappeared along with the crest with in the pendant. The necklace looked very empty with out a crest to occupy it. He picked it up, and propped open his spacious window and threw it away for the last time. Ever.

After that, he took his small amount of prized possessions and around three hundred dollars, placed them in his soccer bag. Then he departed on his own, leaving the miserable past behind him.

For several months he lived on the streets because he never had enough money to pay his rent, so the land lord ceased the contract. He pawned off his possessions to have a bit of money just to get by, along with a full time job, that payed small, but piled the physical labour on his body. He work massive amounts of hours every week, only to get a small pay cut.

For almost two years, Tai had never heard from Kari, his parents nor his friends ( If you want to call them that). He attempted to talk to his mom, but she wanted nothing to do with him at all. Tai also had a very bossy supervisor who was never easy on him, and pushed Tai till he was physically exhausted.

Tai sat up from the box he found one day, behind an electronic store. His stomach growled and ached so much, that he threw up his stomach acids. He burned the out side of his mouth. But he got up and attempted to proceed to work He paused. He had nothing anymore. Why bother? He lost everything. He lost his shelter that he worked extremly hard for, and now has nothing.

After realizing that he had to go work, he continued to walk, with his chocolate hair facing down at his feet. He didn't want to look at anyone. The people scared him. Finally he arrived fifteen minutes late. His boss waited impatiently in the front door of the establishment, obviously wanting to talk with Tai very urgently. tai looked up and noticed that his face was full of anger and hatred. " Tai, I TOLD YOU... NO MORE STEALING!" burst the supervisor, as he hauled off and laid Tai out in the gut, sending him breathless.

Tai was breathless and weak. He had never stole from anyone. Ever. tai then gained enough to listen to the other employees discussing their incidents in which they claimed they caught him stealing. " YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled the supervisor as he walked aay and signaled for a bulky guy to come and kick tai out of his establishment.

Tai finally regained his breathe and found he was amazingly groggy as well. He dragged his injured body to an alley way and laid against a building that seemed to face it's rival straight across form it. He tried to sleep, and did so, but some unfortunate thief came and robbed Tai of his last belongings. Tai awoke several hours later to realize it was stolen. He still remembered he had one more way out. One more ticket out of this hell hole. He took out a handled object and revealed its full six inch slab of steel, and it's full sharpness.

He sob heavily, not knowing why he is still living. Why does the world hate me? thought Tai, as he tore off his ragged shirt and revealing his sore, frail skinny and bone popping chest. His bruised ribs stuck out the most. But now it was time He turned his arm around, and never held back.

The knife met his skin, and pain surged all over, but it was relieving to him. The blood coagulated from his body, all over his chest, arm and thighs. Tears urupted from the inncent youth as he cried out for help, but no one seemed to hear... He was never to be seen again.

Ever.


	2. Sora : I wish he was

Disclaimer : I Own no part of the digmon society, I just write about them. This story is about Sora and her struggle with eating.

Sora : I wish he was…

Sora woke up again, wearing her silk pyjamas. She ran to the bathroom, remembering her she did eat last night. She sat down and with the thought of that one thing, last nights partially decomposed meal came up. She stuck her hand down her mouth.

Sora never wanted to become a fat girl. So she never took any chances. She seldom ate anything anymore. She would effuse to eat. She felt like she was hungry, even though she never payed attention to it, she tortured her body, almost punishing it, fainting and sleeping at abnormal times. Sora had finally got rid of all of last nights meal.

She stood and looked at her reflection in her mom's full body mirror. She was incredibly skinny. Tai had told her that many times before, but that was before Tai let his sister down. Tai can be so immature, she thought. He let Kari fall off a tree, while Angewomon wasn't looking, and decided to climb the tree. "Oh well. That's his fault, not Kari's." said Sora, as she turned sideways to almost see the reflection disappear.

She was happy with herself and smiled. She noticed briefly that she was shaking. But she was determined to ignore it. I am happy with my figure, and nothing or anything can stop me, she thought as her smile faded into a serious look of fear.

A pain shot up her side, as she fell to the floor. Tiredness overwhelmed her. She crawled to her bed, and luckily for her, her mom wasn't home. As soon as she made it to her room, she fell asleep.

She woke several hours later and got up. She felt a lot better, but the pain was noticeable. She put on a pair of her tight jeans, that she was proud to actually put on. They looked almost like were painted on her body. She took off her pyjama shirt and put on her extremely small black T shirt, that seemed to reveal her biceps (If there were any to be seen), and the small of her stomach. Sora, over the small period of a month switched her looks from a regular Tomboy, into a immature model, thanks to her new friends at the college.

Sora quit sports, and started to date Matt. She usually never spent time with the other digidestined. It was spent with her 'new' friends. She felt that they would hold her down. They always said that she was like a big sister to them, but she got nothing in return. Nothing. So, she only surrounded herself in people that she thought cared for her, and today, they were going to shop.

She quickly got her purse, and checked to see if her credit card was still in tact. Check. She got her sunglasses, and left a note on the counter, that read ' Mom, went to mall to do a little shopping. Be back hopefully around six o'clock.' She laid it facing the fridge, and departed for her trip to the mall.

After walking several paces, she felt fatigued and tired. Her stomach fought with her. But she seemed to win the fight as a car with two of her friends, Noami and Akiro peered at their victim and pulled up to the one they called a friend.

"Hey Sora!" yelled Noami, as she drove her small, compact Toyota alongside of Sora. " Get in!"

And Sora did just that. She walked without saying a word and entered the vehicle and drove off with them.

They arrived to the mall, after fifteen minutes of gossiping and rumor telling. They all went into the mall, through the basic looking entrance, and each left in different directions. She finally made her way into a popular clothing store, where she usually got her unusual clothes at. She picked out several more pairs of jeans, a halter top with a spaghetti strap, black, a variety of small T shirts with fancy quotes on them and lastly, really absurd and outrageous underwear, that she usually debated a lot of the time to wear. She got to the check out, laid the articles on the counter for the cashier to check them off, asked for her money in exchange, then shortly after, she left.

But she stopped as soon as she exited the store, and researched her purse and found an object she loved to see. Her digivice. She remembered the times her and her friends had when they were in the digital world. Then a pain shot through her side again. She quickly darted for the bathroom.

She walked into the females bathroom, opened a stall and closed it, as she sat on the toilet. She quickly took out her digivice and looked at it. Memories flashed through her head. She couldn't help but cry. She loved being in the digital world with Bioyomon. As she thought of the digidestined, she thought of Tai. " Was I to hard on Tai?" asked Sora to herself.

She actually liked Tai, but found matt to be more mature, kind and sweet. She looked up to matt as what someone should be. A positive role model. A responsible young adult, who has a future in something he likes doing, and that's music. Unlike the college drop out Tai.

As Sora revamped from her daydreaming, her digivice disappeared. She looked all over for it, but it could not be found at all. She cried even more. No more Bioyomon. No more digital world. Her world was coming to an end. She felt weak and tired, and the pain increased.

She stumbled out of the bathroom, with her hand favoring her side. Then she saw two familiar faces, that of Takeru and Hikari. She turned away and decided to eavesdrop on them. " I can't believe Tai slit his arm. Oh T.K.! I hope he will recover. If he dies, I don't know if I could forgive anyone or anything." Explained Hikari, as she and Takeru ( Or T.K.) walked off to the movie rental store that was quite popular in the mall.

Sora's face now filled with grief. ' Of Tai, I'm sorry, why did you have to do that? Oh Tai….' Trailed off Sora she was quite lost in her train of thought.

She took two steps forwards and fell on the ground. Her stomach twisted and pulled, causing her to yell loudly. She felt lightheaded and queasy and threw up with in seconds. She felt the pain surge through her body. Exhaustion filled up every muscle, and later she passed out, as crowds of people gathered around her.

Takeru and Hikari called the Hospital and to send another ambulance, because they were scared of losing another important person in their life.


	3. Koushiro : Someone help me

Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon

Summary: Koushiro struggles with depression. What will happen, when he decides to give up? Will some one help him at all? Or will he suffer by himself?

Koushiro sat at the edge of his bed wondering why he never really thought of asking anyone out since he was a teenager, or even conversing with the University campus members. He spent most of his time on his laptop, trying to figure out how to get out of this real world, and return to the one and only Digital World. He felt like his so called friends of the digidestined group never really accepted him as a member, or so he thought.

He felt, as of now, his only friend was the laptop, that he worked hard enough for. His parents weren't rich, to be honest. So he worked for himself whenever he had the chance, to get the correct equipment and accessories for his laptop to be a major use and aid in his campus life. He knew his parents were going through hard financial issues problems, so he usually never thought of asking for loans. He worked for every cent he has on the table. Sometimes, he thought and wondered how they manage to support his lifestyles. But Koushiro was already to face the realities gri, as he used his advanced mathematical problem solving to determine a well balanced budget and making sure he has money left over for other necessities to fit his masculinity. Koushiro had a lot going for him. Intelligence, the looks, and easy going personality but the only thing that held him down was his anti-socialness .

He was always non talkative around everyone else, except his semi big lady bug digital friend, Tentamon. He remembered the good times he had with Tentamon, and realized he had left someone important in his life behind. He missed him sincerely. He missed the nights he spent with his favourite Digimon, and charting the unknown regions of the digital world, as well as Tentamon described the different cultures of the many races amongst the Digimon., helping Koushiro understand the concepts, and the species in the Digital World as well.

As Koushiro finished reflecting on his past , and then finally got the gull to get up and check his email, to see if 'she' replied back to him. He went to the kitchen table of his, were normally the other guys would be talking and always excluding him. He booted the computer up, and began to proceed to his email account as his newest version of Windows© (:P) . As he finally gained access to the world wide web, he noticed that a pop up message appeared on his screen saying he did in fact have mail. From Akiro, to be exact He read that she does want to go out on a date.

Koushiro was thrilled at the response he received. But at the same time, he was scared. He knew he would fail. He wasn't exactly talkative to modern times. He was scared that she wouldn't accept who he really was. He also thought that is was worth a shot. Anything was , especially since he hasn't opened up to anyone, little alone befriended. His roomate seldomly talked to him, and when he did he usually insulted him or made comments that weren't in a very social matter. Plus, on Friday nights, they also drank way too much, inviting people over at any given times passing out anywhere they can find a place to.

They would always pick on Koushiro, till they had to leave for their morning classes. He was scared that eventually they would hurt him physically and emotionally.

Koushiro was the shortest member amongst the Digidestined. And he still continues to live up to it, as he only gained five inches since then. He saw the date on the message Akiro sent. It was today's very date. And it was scheduled for today as he also remembered he had no classes at all through the day. Ken Icijoji would have been over to briefly talk to him about computer binaries and program keys. But other then giving the specific directions and the right information, Koushiro was still very quiet. They shared almost the very same exact courses together, so on many several occasions, Ken would come over to see Koushiro for information.

Koushiro growled at the fact it was today and not another one. If only there was more time. But today is as good as any other day. It's just a matter of if he can break the vicious cycle of his anti social habitude. He began to dress semi formal, unsure of what exactly to wear at all. He got dressed but realized it was only twelve o'clock, and not six. That was the time given from Akiro. He began to sit on his comfortable bed, and typed away, recording his own personnel journal. Koushiro had been to a shrink to seek help with his mental instability. He reach a severe level of depression. So he had to take pills to cancel out the itchy feelings, and his mental illness.

Today, he forgot to take them as he finished entering a journal for the date of today. Someone was knocking at his door. Koushiro got up to see who it was. He opened the door to reveal a full pledged smiling Ken. Koushiro just wasn't in the mood to deal with him, and slammed the door on his nose, as Ken became instantly dumbfounded. " Hey Koushiro, why did you do that? What did I do?" yelled Ken, as he began to pound on the door.

Koushiro fell into the corner of the kitchens joining walls, and sat with his legs tucked closely in his chest and holding his legs with his arms. He was almost cradling himself to sleep. 'I'm sorry Ken, but I can't deal with you right now. I can't deal with anyone. Even myself,' thought Koushiro as he searched for his Digivice and crest, and sat back down, feeling almost confident that he had left, as the pounded abruptly stopped. He took his laptop and sat down. He also decided that he was going to skip the date as well. It was pointless for him to go through with it. he was socially un-adapted.

He spent several hours typing needlessly away to find a direct link or connection to the digital world. Somewhere, he knew that he would be able to be accepted in a world, unlike this one were reality plays a concept of it, and affects the choices that people make not only towards them, but to other people as well.

His mother had just died after his graduation. Koushiro had always been the kind of child to brag about his mom. His mom was like his only best friend, as he felt like he was left behind when both his mom and Tentamon were both gone for good. Joe. Theres someone that Koushiro used to be really good friends with, Joe. They were really great friends, until Joe never kept in touch. He promised Koushiro that he would call on a regular basis, but never kept his word on it. He knew both Joe and he were both witty and smart, and as well very good in what they specialize in; computing and working in the medical field. These traits became very handy in the Digital world.

Joe would always come over to visit Koushiro, and compliment his moms on the wonderful rice balls But when graduation from High school came, Joe had to leave for his Ph.D immediately. After graduation, Koushiro's mom was going for a check up in outpatients because she suddenly became so ill, that it was hard for her to breathe and even live a new day.

Joe's dad was assigned to doctor Koushiro's mom. He determined that she had breast cancer, and it had greatly spread all over her body. It was only a matter of time playing it's role, telling how much longer the patient has to live. Koushiro grew timid and scared for his mom's well being. He also became lonesome and confused unsure what was going to happen to his mom. What would happen if she died? thought Koushiro, as he thought to himself, as he sat on the newly purchased sofa his parents had saved away to purchase for his apartment. Who will I turn too when I need advice? Dad is always busy to help me. Who will be my best friend? He, on several occasions spent some of the nights sleeping next to her bed. She always looked over at him and smiled back. Each and every time he was forced to part from his mother, hatred and anger completely filled his body. Two days later, she passed away.

Koushiro was heart stricken. He couldn't bare the pain and suffering. He Cried the whole day, as did his dad. He felt that it was not at all fair. Now he was left only with his dad. He wished IT could have been someone like Tai or Yamato. They didn't matter to Koushiro. She did. And now she's gone, forever. Koushiro grew quieter and depressed each month until now, where he snapped.

"WHY CAN'T I FIND A DAMN CONNECTION?" screamed Koushiro, as he threw his Digivice at the wall. It shattered upon impact. "Why does everything that matter to me, die?"

He took off the crest of knowledge and held it in the same hand with the digivice. He observed both objects throughly as if he was looking for something found in them. Then as abrupt anger and sadness filled his tight chest chest, he opened up a window and threw the objects away, as they landed upon the open grassy turf, just outside his small apartment.

He slumped down into a fetal like position. He finally looked at his watch. 7:19 pm. Hi missed his date. Good, he thought. I know she won't like me. They all do. After he sobbed for a couple of minutes, he attempted to stand up with much used effort. He decided that; was his life indeed at all important to live for, when he's lost so much? No Joe, mom and Tenatmon. His dad is still quite frequently busy, and usually has no time to talk. He's seeking a lot of therapy. To Koushiro, it almost seemed like his dad lost interest in him. I'm on my own. Why am I... Tears flooded his head. He took the lid off the pill bottle. Just then the phone rang.

He paused in pure awe. Then after a while, the answering machine picked up a message. It was Akiro. " Hey, Koushiro, this is Akiro. I'm kinda mad at you for not showing up and not at least telling me! But really, I'm worried about you Koushi. I hope your not doing anything you might regret..." her voice trailed off as he swallowed the remains of the pill bottle.

He sat down again, waiting for his judgement of either heaven or hell.

Outside his apartment, Ken had showed up again. He had just got a phone call from Akiro. He saw two shiny objects. It was Koushiro's Digivice and Crest. He then knew something was definitely up with him. He decided to rush to the other side and find out what was really going on Koushiro. He attempted to knock. No answer for fifteen minutes. He then attempted to open the door. He knew that Koushiro was up to some bad things. The door wasn't locked as it opened and revealed Koushiro out cold, with a empty pill bottle rolling back and forth, signaling what he had just done. Was Koushiro...dead? thought Ken as he fell to his knee's in grief for the scientific guy, known as the bearer of knowledge, Koushiro.


End file.
